


Ravish My Heart

by Jikatabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Rape Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jikatabi/pseuds/Jikatabi
Summary: Yuri couldn't stand all of the stupid headlines about The Hero of Kazakhstan kidnapping The Russian Fairy. Because they weredumb, and then because he couldn't stop thinking about the ideas they gave him of what a hero might do with a kidnapped fairy.





	Ravish My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [kink meme prompt](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=278385#cmt278385) about Yuri getting embarrassing noncon fantasies about knight!Otabek from the headlines and feeling kind of guilty about them. Thanks to a nonny for pointing out a mistake I made.

Yuri could give the stupid nicknames a pass. Fairies were light on their feet and also kind of terrifying depending on what stories you read, and it sort of fit with Lilia's whole prima thing. 'Hero of Kazakhstan' actually matched Otabek pretty well. But if he had to see one more headline about how Otabek had 'kidnapped' him by doing him the favor of rescuing him from his psycho fans...!

But once the joke was out, it seemed like half the internet had fallen in love with the idea. Victor retweeted several versions of the story with an increasing number of exclamation marks. Mila sent him a couple of texts teasing him about it. Steadily more ridiculous photoshops popped up.

Yuri was able to ignore most of it while he was still in Barcelona, and thus focused on crushing the competition, and then on finding Otabek to put together a last-minute kickass exhibition program, and then on enjoying himself before hopping on a plane home. He had been hoping that the meme would be dead by the time he was back in St Petersburg, but no such luck. Potya demanded that he make up for his absence by giving her lots of attention, and when she was satisfied and purring in his lap, he grabbed his phone and checked Twitter.

The very first thing on his timeline was a link to an article called 'The Story of the Hero of Kazakhstan and the Russian Fairy: How it Played Out' and bullet point number three was about Otabek kidnapping him, complete with several shaky gifs stolen from some of his more stalker-y fangirls.

Yuri came very, very close to throwing his phone at the wall. The main reason he didn't was that it was hard to get a good wind-up when you didn't want to disturb the cat on your lap.

There it was again. They made it sound like Otabek had whisked him off to lock him in a tower or something dumb like that, to use for nefarious purposes, when all that had happened was some of the coolest minutes of Yuri's life followed by making an awesome new friend.

Yuri briefly imagined a version of Otabek in armor dragging him, shrieking, onto a horse. It was ridiculous. He snorted and closed the article. Potya butted her head against his hand, and he returned to petting her.

The only problem was, that image – which he should have forgotten as soon as he started paying attention to Potya again – stuck around far longer than it should have. It came up again when he was brushing his teeth, when he was trying to fall asleep, even the next day at the rink when he took a breather. Stupid. He had to focus; he couldn't let Victor beat him at Nationals, and Georgi, as silly as he was, could be a threat, too. (Especially if he stopped bursting into tears in the middle of his routines.)

It was probably that Otabek would actually look pretty cool as a knight in shining armor, he grudgingly admitted, when he caught himself thinking about it again that night. He wasn't super tall or anything, but he had the right build and face for it. With the correct gear, he could totally look like the kind of guy capable of kidnapping a Yuri-sized fairy.

The scene unfolded in his mind before he could stop it: Otabek, serious-faced, dragging Yuri, who spit and cursed, onto a dark-haired steed and making the horse run too fast for Yuri to think of throwing himself off. Uncomfortable, Yuri tried to push it from his mind.

It kind of worked, but only for a while. It was like the stupid meme it had spawned from: once his brain latched on to it, it didn't go away, and then it started to change. Or more accurately, to get _weird_.

Especially because he could apparently only think of one thing that a knight would do with a fairy he kidnapped.

Otabek was a good guy. He'd helped Yuri with his exhibition and everything. So it was weird to think about him demanding payment for rescuing Yuri, whether or not he had needed or wanted rescue. Weird to think about him pressing forward when the imaginary Yuri screamed at him and insisted on being taken home. Weird to think about him deciding to take what he wanted by force.

At first, Yuri made himself stop before his mind got much farther than that. It was one thing to imagine people he knew – didn't everyone do that? – and another to think about odd stuff, and somehow it was different to combine the two. And also, he felt kind of bad whenever his brain brought it up after he'd just been on Skype with Otabek or in the middle of a long texting chain between them. Otabek didn't deserve Yuri thinking of being forcibly pinned down by him when they were supposed to be having a normal conversation about annoying rinkmates and music and things like that.

But when, one late night, Yuri decided fuck it, Otabek didn't have to know, ever, and let himself jerk off to an imaginary Otabek shoving him to the forest floor and pushing up his shirt, it was _really_ good. He didn't even need to get that far along in order to get off.

Afterward, he stared at ceiling for a few minutes, ticked off about this new discovery about himself. But it had been satisfying enough – and, yeah, weird, but probably not the _most_ bizarre thing he'd ever thought about while touching himself – that he decided the fantasy could stay as long as he could still separate it from the real Otabek.

As soon as he let himself think about it, it started to grow in all kinds of ways. Length. Details. _Variations_. Otabek pinning him to a tree while he fought and squirmed, and they weren't that different in height but maybe Otabek had just that much more leverage or muscle mass and could keep him there while molesting him all he liked. Otabek tangling his hands in his hair until he cried from the pain in order to force him to take his cock in his mouth. Otabek actually rescuing him and Otabek snatching him from a deserted road and Otabek promising him a ride on his horse only to take him to where nobody was around to hear his enraged screaming.

He couldn't seem to stop his mind from thinking up more, more, more, sometimes during the day when he was supposed to be busy with other things. Usually homework, but on more than one occasion, when he was gulping down water at the rink. Thankfully – maybe because it was the run-up to Nationals – nobody seemed to notice if he was more distracted than he should have been.

When he came back from Nationals – with a medal, but not the one he had wanted – he threw himself on the bed, only for his phone to go off a moment later. And who was it but Otabek? He'd watched Yuri skate – which was nice of him – and seemed to have a more positive outlook on his performances than Yuri did. All 'skating with determination' and 'powerful grace' and other things that Yuri might have laughed at if it were Victor saying them. Otabek put them better, and his voice was sincere.

Yuri felt a lot better when they were finished talking, although not all of his anger was gone. So, naturally, he rolled over and let his brain dive back into the freaky knight and fairy fantasy.

Otabek wasn't in literal shining armor this time, but something a little more low-key. Yuri was in a light tunic and loose pants, barefoot, looking over his shoulder for a horde of girls who loved hunting fairies. "This way," Otabek said, tugging him along towards a tall black horse and pulling him on even though it seemed big enough to crush both of them.

Otabek held him too close as they galloped off, and the real Yuri started to trail his fingers up his chest, still over his shirt. The imaginary Otabek didn't take him home, or into town; he steered the horse into the forest, until they were deep within the trees where it was dark and foreign and Yuri had no idea where they were.

He didn't pay any heed when Yuri demanded to be taken back. Instead, he said, "We're here so I can collect my repayment," and when Yuri didn't move, shoved a hand up his tunic (real Yuri copied him). Otabek caught him when he tried to bolt and they grappled for a minute, until Otabek straddled him on the thin grass and pulled his shirt all the way off (and here Yuri sat up to do the same).

He forced Yuri back to the ground with a hard kiss that seemed to steal all his air and left his lips hurting. He wasn't stupid enough to stick his tongue in Yuri's mouth, though, which was too bad because then he could have bit. Otabek caught his wrists instead, bit his neck, dug teeth into his shoulder. The real Yuri squirmed and ran a hand over his collar, tried pinching a nipple as hard as he could, harder than felt good. The imaginary Otabek smirked slightly at the way it made dream him yelp and protest.

Otabek somehow got both of their pants off – Yuri kind of skimmed that part, it was boring – and considered him with a solemn expression, trying to decide what to do with him. Yuri was trying to decide, too, there were good options here, and he bought time by fighting with the fastening of his jeans until he could stick his hand down them.

Here was a thought: Otabek shoving fingers in his mouth, and Yuri almost bit his own as his other hand pulled his dick out. Dream him did bite, but Otabek was already satisfied. He did hit Yuri, though, before trying to pull his legs apart. Yuri struggled, he really did, but Otabek managed to pry them open anyway, at least enough to jab his damp fingers inside him.

Dream Yuri screamed. Real Yuri moaned and hastily tried to smother the sound in his pillow. He could imagine it so well, the invasion, the burn of a touch that weren't gentle with him at all, only trying to get him prepared enough for Otabek's comfort. Thought about pressing his own fingers into himself, but he was getting so close already, one hand busy over his dick, the other clutching at the blanket so tightly that he couldn't uncurl his fingers.

Otabek wasn't slow or tender in any way when he thrust himself inside. He was clearly enjoying himself, his dark eyes half-closing in pleasure, but Yuri was trapped, Yuri was in pain, Yuri couldn't get away no matter how he scrabbled at Otabek's shoulders or how hard he hit him. (Wow, this was getting even more fucked up than usual, but holy hell did it turn out he was into it.) Otabek took what he wanted, moving in and out silently. Yuri collapsed against the grass from his exhaustion. Maybe there were tears in the corners of his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of this bastard.

Finally, Otabek came in him with a soft grunt. Yuri imagined he could feel it, hot and burning, that it leaked from him when Otabek pulled out and left his thighs sticky. He scrambled to get away, but Otabek was faster, and he wasn't satisfied with what he'd done already. It wasn't enough to violate Yuri's own body and use it for his own pleasure, no, he had to catch him again, pin him with a knee, reach between his legs once more because somehow Yuri had gotten hard despite what had happened.

"This is your turn," Otabek said, voice low, and Yuri was too weak to fight him as he touched him and—

Yuri arched from the bed, mind going blank except for the pure pleasure, and then he lay there for a quite a while afterward, taking his time coming down. He didn't want to think about it too hard, but that had felt awesome.

His phone dinged. He picked it up to find it was a text from Otabek. Guilt curled in his stomach as he stared at the perfectly innocuous message. But it was just his imagination. Otabek didn't know. Yuri took a deep breath and started to type a reply.


End file.
